


Reunion

by earthtoali



Series: Hints of Andraste's Grace [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoali/pseuds/earthtoali
Summary: It has been years since Leliana has seen the Warden, but it seems they will not be gone for much longer.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> The Warden's gender is made to be ambiguous on purpose.

It had been three years since they had last seen each other, and even then it was only for the evening. The Warden had been passing through on their quest to cure the taint and had managed to find a few hours to spare before they boarded a ship and crossed the Waking Sea. 

Leliana had stood at the docks for hours as the ship's silhouette slowly shrunk, its occupants melting into the background first, then the sails darkening behind the sunset, and finally the sea swallowing the ship whole as it vanished completely on the horizon. 

And yet in the three years that had past since that moment, she still remembered those final moments with her love. It had been short in an effort to save time and errant feelings. As the captain made their last call, the Warden had turned to her and kissed her softly on the lips, silently promising their return, and walked up the gangplank. 

And now, three years later, here she was standing in the very same spot, waiting for her love to return. Her eyes shone a brilliant blue in the afternoon light, giddy with anticipation. Her cropped red hair fluttered as a gentle ocean breeze swept through the docs. And in her small, soft hands she clutched the last letter that she had received from them: the promise that they were coming home.

As the sun began to set in the distance, she could barely make out a small black dot on the horizon. At this distance, it could have easily been a whale or perhaps a small island. But as the dot grew bigger, she began to finally understand that all of this was real. Her love was just a few miles away and within an hour she would be in their arms again, hopefully for good. 

Leliana ran to the ship as it docked in a nearby pier, stumbling over various crates and people in the process and apologizing profusely with every accidental nudge, but it was all forgotten seconds later. There was only one thing on her mind. 

She waited eagerly among a small crowd, a variety of people: merchants awaiting their new stock, sailors preparing to unload the ship, and friends and families of travelers. As the occupants began to descend down the gangplank, Leliana craned her neck to see around the crowd. She watched as sailors one by one carried the cargo down and became more frantic with every that was not confirmed to be hers. 

Finally, she spotted a glint of caramel hair, unmistakably belonging to her love, and she ran, pushing her way through the crowd. Before they were even aware of her presence, she leapt into their arms, embracing the sudden warmth that enveloped her. She pulled back to see her own reflection in their green eyes, her smile reaching from ear to ear. 

They looked just the same, except perhaps a tad worn from the journey. A few wrinkles had appeared on their brow, but even so, they were still her Warden, her love, hers. 

She couldn't wait any longer and kissed them with all her might, the Warden stumbling backwards but returning the kiss with the same ferocity. She kissed their lips, their cheek, their eyelids, anything she could get reach, until she reluctantly pulled away to discover what she had been waiting for all along. 

"Did you find it?" she asked. 

The Warden smiled and nodded. "I'm yours as long as I live and beyond, even after my heart stops and my breathing ceases."

And with those final words, for the first time in over a decade, since before she had left Orlais for Lothering, Leliana was truly happy. There was nothing that could destroy her now. She had all that she needed, and they were right there in her arms, smiling up at her, promising a bright future, forever.


End file.
